harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Griffoendor
Griffoendor (Engels:'' Gryffindor'') is één van de vier afdelingen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, die is opgericht door Goderic Griffoendor. Goderic gaf de Sorteerhoed de opdracht om een paar bijzondere eigenschappen te kiezen die hij het meest waardeerde. Dergelijke karaktereigenschappen van studenten die zijn gesorteerd in Griffoendor zijn moed, ridderlijkheid en vastberadenheid. Het symbool is een leeuw, en de afdelingskleuren zijn scharlaken en goud.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Colours" op ''Pottermore'' Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling, beter bekend als "Haast Onthoofde Henk", is de afdelingsspook. Griffoendor representeert het element vuur, en om die reden zijn de afdelingskleuren gekozen. De kleur van vuur komt namelijk overeen met die van een leeuw: rood vertegenwoordigt de manen en staart, terwijl goud de vacht voorstelt. De zandloper met afdelingspunten bevat rode robijnen. Eigenschappen ]] Griffoendor benadrukt moed evenals "durf, lef en ridderlijkheid," ''en om die reden worden Griffoendors in het algemeen dan ook beschouwd als moedig, soms tot het punt van roekeloosheid. Ze kunnen ook opvliegend zijn. Griffoendor staat ook bekend om zijn bijdrage van leden aan de Strijders Van Perkamentus en de Orde van De Feniks, hoewel dit kan zijn omdat de leden niet geassocieerd willen worden met de andere afdelingen. Volgens Firminus Nigellus Zwarts denken leerlingen van de andere afdelingen, en dan met name Zwadderich, dat Griffoendors zich alleen bezig houden met "nutteloze heldendaden". Een andere Zwadderaar, Severus Sneep, beweert dat Griffoendors zelfingenomen en arrogant zijn, en geen rekening houden met de regels. Reputatie frame|De leeuw, het symbool van Griffoendor Griffoendor en Zwadderich delen een felle rivaliteit sinds de stichters, Goderic Griffoendor en Zalazar Zwadderich, een ernstige ruzie kregen over Zwadderich's nadruk op bloedzuiverheid, waar Griffoendor het niet mee eens was. Dit kan ook komen door het gevoel van onrecht, gezien het feit dat Harry en zijn mede-Griffoendors de meeste competities lijken te winnen, en dit vanuit een neutraal standpunt, soms oneerlijk wordt beschouwd. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn de afdelingspunten die door Professor Perkamentus op het laatste moment werden toegekend, wat er voor zorgde dat Griffoendor tien punten voor Zwadderich kwam te staan in het schooljaar van 1991-1992, en dat er geen punten werden afgetrokken wegens het breken van regels die avond. Daarnaast mocht Harry, met goedkeuring van professor Anderling, een bezemsteel hebben voor het Griffoendor Zwerkbalteam, ook al is dat voor eerste jaars niet toegestaan. ]] Studenten van de andere afdelingen hebben vaak het idee dat Griffoendor wordt voorgetrokken, gezien het feit dat Harry Potter werd verkozen tot vierde kampioen van het Toverschool Toernooi en zo de roem van Carlo Kannewasser, en dus ook Huffelpuf, stal. Toch is het in het algemeen zo dat Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf aan de kant van Griffoendor staan in hun rivaliteit met Zwadderich. Dit was vooral merkbaar tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog — de leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus waren vooral afkomstig uit Griffoendor, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf (dit kan ook zijn doordat het nieuws van de oprichting mondeling werd verspreid, en Harry die het heeft opgericht, geen contact had met Zwadderaars). Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein werden de leerlingen van Zwadderich gedwongen de school te verlaten, terwijl studenten van de andere afdelingen mochten blijven om te vechten tegen Voldemort en zijn leger. De meeste Dooddoeners (op uitzondering van Peter Pippeling, Quirinus Krinkel, en sommige andere) zaten in Zwadderich en dat kan een andere reden zijn dat de andere afdelingen aan de kant van Griffoendor staan. Leerlingenkamer thumb|Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor is gelegen in één van de torens van het kasteel (Griffoendor Toren), op de zevende verdieping, en wordt bewaakt door het schilderij van De Dikke Dame, die is gekleed in een roze, zijden jurk. Je mag pas naar binnen wanneer je het juiste (regelmatig wisselende) wachtwoord geeft. Achter haar schilderij is de grote leerlingenkamer met een haard en twee trappen die leiden naar de jongens en meisjes slaapzalen. Er is een spreuk op de trap naar de meisjes slaapzaal die voorkomt dat jongens het gebruiken, hoewel dit niet aanwezig is bij de trap naar de jongens slaapzaal. Dit is als gevolg van het geloof van de stichters dat meisjes meer betrouwbaar zijn. De leerlingenkamer is zeer comfortabel en de leerlingen van Griffoendor ontmoeten elkaar voor het studeren, vieringen of om te ontspannen. De muren zijn bekleed met portretten met elk een oud-afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor. Afdelingshoofd GodricGryffindor_Founders.jpg|Goderic Griffoendor (10de eeuw) Primerafoto.jpg|Minerva Anderling (1956 - 1998) Het afdelingshoofd voor en tijdens Harry's schooltijd was Minerva Anderling. Anderling werd mogelijk afdelingshoofd op hetzelfde moment dat zij werd aangenomen als lerares Gedaanteverwisselingen toen Perkamentus in 1956 werd benoemd tot schoolhoofd. Zij nam vervolgens zijn taken als docent over. Het is niet bekend wie haar heeft opgevolgd toen ze in 1998 werd benoemd tot schoolhoofd als gevolg van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Bekende Griffoendors Trivia right *J.K. Rowling werd ooit in een interview gevraagd in welke afdeling ze de Britse politicus en voormalig premier Gordon Brown zou indelen, als zij de Sorteerhoed was. Ze reageerde dat ze hem in Griffoendor zou plaatsen, vanwege de rode kleuren van zijn politieke partij, waarvan de kleuren met die van Griffoendor overeenkomen. *Rowling werd op Pottermore gesorteerd in Griffoendor. *Veel leden van Griffoendor lijken een gave in Gedaanteveranderingen te hebben; Albus Perkamentus en Minerva Anderling waren beide docenten Gedaanteveranderingen, terwijl de laatste ook het afdelingshoofd was. Er zijn vier bekende Faunaten uit Griffoendor: James Potter (een hert), Sirius Zwarts (een hond), Peter Pippeling (een rat) en Minerva Anderling (een kat). Hermelien Griffel, een Griffoendor, was vanaf haar eerste klas zeer getalenteerd in Gedaanteveranderingen. De toverstok van James Potter werd ook beschreven als "prima voor Gedaanteveranderingen". **Marcel Lubbermans was een uitzondering op deze "regel", aangezien Gedaanteveranderingen één van zijn slechtste vakken was (Kruidenkunde zijn beste). *In de films wordt Padma Patil, Parvati Patil 's tweelingzus, neergezet als een Griffoendor, terwijl zij in de boeken in Ravenklauw zit. *Rubeus Hagrid verklaarde in het eerste boek dat alle tovenaars die de fout in gingen in Zwadderich zaten, maar Peter Pippeling, die in Griffoendor werd ingedeeld, weerlegt dit. Op dit punt was Hagrid echter niet op de hoogte dat Pippeling nog leefde, of dat hij voor Voldemort werkte. (Ook moet worden opgemerkt dat Quirinus Krinkel, een Ravenklauw, destijds voor Voldemort werkte, hoewel Hagrid daar ook niet van op de hoogte was). Een andere reden waarom dit vreemd is, is omdat op dat moment werd gedacht dat Sirius Zwarts de fout in was gegaan (Hagrid's opmerking in de Drie Bezemstelen bewijst dat hij op dat moment niets van de waarheid wist), en hij was ook een Griffoendor. Hagrid zou dus op zijn minst één Griffoendor kennen die de fout in was gegaan. Hij noemde dit waarschijnlijk niet, zodat Harry niet meer informatie over zijn peetvader zou zoeken, of het zou 'Griffoendor propaganda' kunnen zijn, gezien Zwadderich en Griffoendor bekende rivalen zijn. Het is ook mogelijk dat Hagrid deze uitzonderingen nog niet herinnerde. *Evanna Lynch, de actrice die in de films Loena Leeflang speelt, werd op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] ingedeeld in Griffoendor. *Bonnie Wright, de actrice die in de films Ginny Wemel speelt, werd op ''Pottermore'' ingedeeld in Griffoendor. *Tom Felton, de acteur die in de films Draco Malfidus speelt, werd op ''Pottermore'' ingedeeld in Griffoendor. *Er moet worden opgemerkt dat de kleuren en emblemen van Griffoendor lijken op het historische Engelse wapenschil. Of J.K. Rowling dit opzettelijk heeft gedaan, is onbekend. *Griffoendor won de tweede afdelingsbeker op Pottermore; hun beloning voor het winnen was Griffoendor-gerelateerd downloadbaar materiaal. *De Sorteerhoed besloot bijna om Filius Banning in Griffoendor te plaatsen, maar koos uiteindelijk voor Ravenklauw. Afdelingsbeker op Pottermore * Griffoendor werd tweede voor de eerste afdelingsbeker met 74.069.919 afdelingspunten. * Griffoendor won de tweede afdelingsbeker met 48.538.348 punten. * Griffoendor werd derde voor de derde en vierde afdelingsbekers met respectievelijk 26.740.444 en 24.610.105 punten. * Griffoendor werd vierde voor de vijfde afdelingsbeker met 27.299.570 punten. * Griffoendor werd tweede voor de zesde afdelingsbeker met 32.279.991 punten. * Griffoendor werd vierde voor de zevende en achtste afdelingsbeker met 49.335.378 punten. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Pottermore'' Zie ook * Goderic Griffoendor * Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor * Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor * Griffoendor Toren * Huffelpuf * Ravenklauw * Zwadderich * Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia en:Gryffindorpl:Gryffindor Categorie:Zweinstein afdelingen Categorie:Griffoendor